The future of highly mobile platforms, such as but not limited to, ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPCs) and NB platforms, relies on continuously maintaining network connectivity while the platform is operating in a very low power state, known as connected standby or Always On Always Connected (AOAC) state. Such usage is more commonly found in today's handheld devices to handle instant e-mail sync, IM and VoIP, just to name a few usages. The goal of AOAC is to provide user-perceived constant connectivity without compromising battery life for mobile platforms to offer truly mobile experience that can compete with cell phone or handheld devices.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques for always on always connected operation of mobile platforms using network interface cards.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.